Haru and Lulu!
by The Dark Ibis
Summary: Haru Ichimori has a normal morning, despite an egg she finds in her bed! Join her as she joins the characters from Shugo Chara and explores the mysteries about guardian characters.
1. Ch 1: Guardian What?

Chapter One: The egg

I didn't know how it had happened, or why, but it was seriously freaking me out. The morning had started like normal, despite the fit I had had the night before. I woke up and cracked my book open, making sure to check the clock to make sure I didn't miss school. I was known to 'over read' if there was such a thing. After I felt I had read enough, I pulled back my covers to get out of bed...but something stopped me in my tracks. An egg. It was a dark purple egg, lined with shadows of what looked like buttons. I looked around my room, anger flowing through me.

"Kimi! Stop bringing your stupid toys into my room!" I yelled, grabbing the egg. I intended to throw it, but the way it felt stopped me. It felt...warm. I lowered my arm and looked at the egg with curiosity, my eyes widening in wonder. It seemed so full of life, so fragile...and I had the sudden urge to protect it. I heard Kimi coming down the hallway and quickly stuffed the egg into the pocket of my nightgown, hoping it was safe enough there. My sister walked through the door briskly and stomped towards me, stopping a few feet away from me and holding out her hand. Her crystal blue eyes were cold as they stared at me.

"Well? Give it to me. Give me whatever I left here." She didn't waste any time. She had always been that way, demanding what she wanted. She always had this attitude towards me, and it made me sad sometimes. Little sisters were supposed to be cute and loving, but she was the opposite. We were 2 years apart, but she often acted like she was older than me. Looking at her now made me realize I had to be just as standoffish to her as she was with me. I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Too late. I already put it back in your room. Be a little quicker next time okay?" I tried to make my voice forceful, but truthfully I was still in shock from the egg. Kimi rolled her eyes and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed sadly and stared at the closed door, wishing that I had a normal relationship with my sister. I shook my head and headed to my bathroom to get ready for school, pulling on my school uniform lazily and heading out the door. I didn't bother eating breakfast. I had put the egg in my schoolbag, making sure it was in a safe space. Maybe I could figure it out at school.

School was boring as usual, making me more depressed then I already was. I didn't really have any friends to hang out with, nor did I really want any. Friends just distracted me from more important things...plus I was really too shy to ask anyone to hang out. All of the other high school girls had their groups of friends, but I didn't have anyone. After the bell rang I bee-lined it for a bench under one of the cherry blossom trees; my favorite place. After I made sure no one was around I pulled the egg out of my bag. It was still warm, giving me the feeling that I was holding a baby. I looked at the design again, confirming that the symbols I saw were buttons. I considered leaving it on the bench, but I changed my mind when it moved...or rather, the thing inside it moved. It startled me, and I let out a small gasp before coming to my senses. It moved! There really was something in there...but what?

"I see you have a guardian character on the way." The voice came out of nowhere, and it made me jump and make a strange muffled screaming sound. I looked over to the other side of the bench, where I saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I narrowed my eyes, trying to hide how flustered I was at seeing him. Then I remembered what he had said. _I see you have a guardian character on the way._ What did that mean? I let go of my harsh stare and looked at him in wonder.

"A what..?" He grinned and leaned a bit closer to me, making my heart stop.

"Guardian character." He smiled seductively and leaned back again, crossing his arms. I wanted him to elaborate, but something caught my attention. A small person floated by his shoulder, appearing to be half cat and half human. It was licking its paw when it spotted me, sticking its tongue out mockingly. My eyes widened and I scrambled into a standing position, pointing at the little creature.

"What is that?" I managed to spit out. Ikuto gave me another grin and stood up as well, towering above me.

"Have you not been listening, Haru-chan?" I blushed a little at the nickname but shook it off, still awestruck by the little being. And then, it spoke.

"Ikuto when are we going to the aquarium again-nya?" It flew around his head a couple times and then landed on his head. I just stood there, mouth open. Ikuto laughed and patted the creatures head, looking at me.

"She can see you Yoru." He said calmly. The little creature...apparently called Yoru...looked at me and grinned.

"She has an egg then! Are we gonna steal it Ikuto? Are we-nya?" I instinctively held my little egg to my chest, ready to fight Yoru to keep it safe. Ikuto only laughed and flicked Yoru, making him fall off of his head and plummet to the ground.

"Its not the embryo, so there is no need." I felt relieved that no one was going to hurt my egg, though I still didn't know why I even cared what happened to it at all.

"So...Yoru...he's a guardian character?" I asked quietly, trying to push my shyness away so I could get the answers I wanted. Ikuto nodded and pointed to my egg.

"Thats a guardian character too." He said. I looked at the egg quizzically, a bit irritated.

"So you get a cat and I get some lame egg?" I at least wanted a little cute character like Ikuto had...if I had to have one at all. Ikuto smirked and stepped a little closer to me, my heart racing.

"It'll hatch...when it's ready." He nodded as if he was agreeing with himself. I was about to thank him and walk back home as fast as I could, but a little voice in my head stopped me. _You like him, don't you? _I didn't recognize the voice as one I knew, but I figured I could respond to it. _Well, yeah. But what am I supposed to do? I'm too shy to even talk to him much..._I bit my lip and stared at my shoes. _I'll help you! _The voice chimed happily. Before I could ask what it meant, I was throwing myself at Ikuto. I had no control of my body, and I tried to yank myself back. Too late. Suddenly my lips were on his, my arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes were wide with surprise, his guardian character laughing from the ground. After a moment I regained control of my body, stumbling and falling on my butt on the concrete.

"What the hell?" I sat on the ground, baffled by what I just did. Ikuto seemed to recover easily, and he held his hand down to help me up. I took it warily, hoping I didn't try to attack him again. I thanked him and looked around, noticing that the egg was gone. I scanned the area, but there was no sign of my little egg. "It's gone..." I said sadly, my sudden outbreak forgotten. Ikuto smirked and pointed past me.

"No. She isn't." I turned around and followed his gaze, only to see my egg cracked on the ground, but above it hovered a little creature similar to Ikuto's. She was beautiful. She had long black hair that curled by her sides, a large purple button resting on the side of her head as if it was a hair clip. She wore a fluffy black and white dress and sparkly white shoes. Her eyes were a bright yellow/gold color. She looked nothing like me, my hair a mousy brown and my eyes a dull blue. Still, something about her reminded me of myself. She smiled when she saw me and flew towards me, laughing a little.

"Haru-chan! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Lulu, your guardian character!" She was so cute, but then I recognized her voice. I suddenly wanted to strangle her.

"Lulu...you were the one talking to me in my head?" She nodded and smiled brightly. I glared at her and grinned slyly.

"Haru...are you alright...?" Ikuto laid a hand gently on my shoulder, but I didn't even feel it. In a second I grabbed Lulu and started flicking her.

"You idiot! You made me kiss Ikuto! You embarrassed me!" I yelled at her, shaking her back and forth. She shielded her tiny, perfect face and teared up.

"I just did what you wanted Haru-chan!" I continued shaking her back and forth, and I could hear Ikuto and Yoru laughing behind me.

"She's cracked-nya!" Yoru said, giggling. Ikuto nodded in agreement and laughed as well. I stopped shaking her and made a face.

"I probably look like a crazy lady..." I sighed and let Lulu go, closing my eyes. Lulu giggled and sat on my head.

"We are going to have lots of fun together, aren't we Haru-chan?" Her voice was so soft and sweet.

"Oh yeah Lulu...LOTS of fun..." I sighed again and patted her gently. True, she may have just ruined any chance I would have had with Ikuto, but I loved her anyway. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Ch 2: Lulu

I hurried home after the incident with Ikuto, thanking him for his knowledge on guardian characters...even if he didn't tell me much. At least now I knew I wasn't insane...yet. Lulu hovered quietly by my shoulder as I walked home, her eyes resting on me the whole time. I kept glancing at her, wondering why she was here. Why me? Did Kimi have a guardian character too? Why did I get one? Why did Ikuto get one? Who else had one? My mind spun as I thought of all the people I knew, wondering if they too were hiding little characters from the world. I thought about Ikuto and I's conversation. _She can see you Yoru. _Why didn't other people see him? Could everyone see Lulu? Or just Ikuto and I? I reached my house and pulled a small key from my pocket, slipping it in the lock. I stepped inside and took my coat off, hanging it on the coat rack before walking to the kitchen. My parents weren't home, as usual, and I was sure Kimi was upstairs blasting music. I pulled out the bread and peanut butter and glanced at Lulu.

"So...Lulu...do you eat anything?" I didn't want her to go hungry, no matter how much I hated her at the moment.

"I can...but I'm not very hungry...thank you for your concern." She smiled softly and bowed her head a bit. I nodded at her and finished making my sandwich, taking it and sitting at the table. I took a bite and watched as Lulu swooped down and sat on the table, staring at me.

"Can you please explain to me what you are exactly? I mean...Ikuto said you were a guardian character...but what is that?" I examined her small, perfect face and waited.

"A guardian character is who you want to be, basically. Everyone has an egg, but obviously not everyone's egg hatches. Most of them just keep their eggs inside. But for some reason your wish was strong enough to have a guardian character..." She finished and leaned forward, ripping a small piece off of my sandwich and popping it in her mouth.

"I see...so...I want to be you? And, my wish to be like you brought you here...?" She nodded her little head and smiled. I thought back to the night before, where I had a small meltdown. I had been upset because some kids from school made fun of me, and one of them had ripped a page out of the book I had been reading. They insulted me and called me ugly, pulling at my hair. I usually never cried, but that night I couldn't help it. I didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry, so I hurried home and waited until I was alone. What had I said? _I wish I was gorgeous and outgoing...then no one would ever hurt me again..._I had fallen asleep crying, and then woken up to Lulu's egg in my bed. Was that what caused it? Some silly wish? But it wasn't silly at all. I really meant what I said...and maybe Lulu could make that possible.

"So how can you help me...be more like you?" I questioned, finishing off my dinner. She twirled into the air and poked my nose with her tiny finger.

"By character changing!"

"Character changing...?"

"Yes! It may take a long time to master, but if you work hard at it, you can 'fuse' with me and we become one! Isn't it exciting! Or, for beginners like us, I can just help you out like I did today!"

"You didn't help me..." I mumbled, remembering how awful my scene with Ikuto had been. But the idea of becoming beautiful and confident like her sparked my interest.

"Do we character change forever?" I asked hopefully. Lulu frowned.

"I wish...you can only character change for so long...but I will always be here! Until you let go of your dream, I will be by your side and ready to help!" Lulu seemed like such an excited little creature, and I had to smile. She may have been a bit annoying, but I knew I could grow to love her. After all, she was going to help me be who I wanted to be.

"Alright then Lulu, lets go to bed. You do sleep...right?" She smiled and nodded, yawning a bit.

"Of course. And I'm tired...hatching takes a lot of work...do you have my egg still?"

"Yeah..." I opened my schoolbag and pulled the cracked egg out. "Why?" I had considered leaving it, but something told me I should take it. Lulu jumped into the egg, pulling the top half over her head to shut it as it had been before she hatched.

"This is where I sleep Haru-chan. Goodnight!" Her little voice fell silent and I smiled, carrying her off to my room. I shut my door quietly and set the egg on my nightstand, changing and crawling into bed as well. I shut my lamp off and closed my eyes, wanting sleep more then I knew.

"Goodnight Lulu..." I mumbled softly as I drifted to sleep, a smile lining my lips. For once I was going to bed happy.


End file.
